Mistletoe Trouble
by RoyaisAwesome
Summary: What do you get when you add an Ikuto that just got back from finding his father, plus an Amu alone on Christmas, plus some plan hatching Shugo Charas, plus some mistletoe? Trouble. AMUTO!


Royai: もしもし! (Moshimoshi: hello!)

Ikuto: You again?

Royai: Ouch, and I thought you'd like this story….

Amu: Well since he's being that way you could always not write it…

Royai: Nah, the idea won't leave my head, to bad I don't own you guys

* * *

 **"How did this happen?" Amu asked herself as she started at Ikuto while he kissed her. Amu's Shugo Charas were cheering while holding the mistletoe that Amu and Ikuto were standing under. "Now that I think about it, this all happened because of this morning…**

* * *

 **Flashback to this morning:**

"Amu-Chan are you sure you don't want to come?" Asked Amu's mom as they prepared to leave.

"I'm sure, besides you guys are already packed and it's only for three days." Amu replied in her cool 'n' spicy voice. Amu's family was going on a trip to for Christmas, and Amu, being herself, insisted on staying home.

"Ok, well take care of yourself." Her mom replied while giving her a hug.

"Ok, bye." Amu said. She watched her parent's car disappear. "Ok," Amu said, "what should I do today?"

"You go shopping desu." Su, Amu's green Shugo chara replied.

"Alright, shopping it is." Amu said while grabbing her purse and heading to her car. ( **AN:** Amu is 16 and Ikuto is 21, same age difference as in the show and book. Also, Yoru went back to his egg) Amu spent the rest of her day at the mall, buying clothes, eating takiyaki, the works. She decided to have dinner at the mall and headed home afterwards. What she didn't know was a blue haired and blue eyed someone was watching her as she walked home.

"That was fun." Miki, Amu's blue Shugo chara said.

"Sure was."

"Eh, my little strawberry had fun without me?" A husky voice asked, "I'm hurt." Amu whipped around to see Ikuto sitting on her couch.

"Ikuto, what are you doing here? Aren't you looking for you dad?" Amu asked frantically.

"Found him about two weeks ago, he wanted me to travel with him but I said I had to go back to make a certain pink haired someone fall in love with me. ( **AN:** read the books). Amu blushed after remembering Ikuto's promise. She looked over at Ikuto to see him examining her body. "My, my, you've grown, and it's not just your height." He said, setting his eyes on her large chest.

"Quit looking you pervert!" Amu cried while blushing even more and covering her breasts with her hands. She failed to notice her Shugo chara had gone to the kitchen and snickering evilly while they talked and searched for something.

"What's wrong my little strawberry?" Ikuto purred as he stepped closer. Before Amu could reply the lights went out. When they came back on and Amu and Ikuto looked around to see Su at the light switch, Dia and Ran standing on either side of Amu and Ikuto, and Miki, floating above them holding a mistletoe.

"What the heck is going on?" Amu shouted.

"Look, Amu, mistletoe, we have to kiss." Ikuto replied with a seductive voice.

"No way!" Amu replied while blushing, "There's now way I'm kissing-" Ikuto's lips cut off her sentence. Amu's Shugo Charas cheered while she stared, wide-eyed and shocked at Ikuto (because his eyes were closed).

* * *

 **Back to present:**

"Oh yeah, that's how it happened." Amu thought to herself as Ikuto continued to kiss. She gasped as Ikuto's tongue found it's way into her mouth and began to explore while his hand held the back of her head to keep her from backing away. Amu didn't mean to let out a moan, it didn't feel good, right? Ikuto broke the kiss, as they both needed air. Amu just stood there and blushed some more while her Shugo charas cheered and Ikuto smirked.

"What's wrong, Amu-koi?" Ikuto purred seductively. This caused Amu to blush even more, then, she finally found her voice.

"You guys!" She shouted at her Shugo charas, "I'm gonna kill you!" Before she could start chasing her squealing Shugo charas, Ikuto grabbed her and sat on the couch and placed her on his lap.

"Now, now, Amu-koi, you should thank them."

"For wha-" Once again Ikuto kissing her cut off her sentence. Once they were done, Amu turned to look at her Shugo chara. "Th-Thanks…" She stuttered out. In truth, Amu was very thankful, but she'd never say that.

She'd also never say that this was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

Royai: Tah dah!

Ikuto: You know what, I liked this story, it could use some more lemons though

Amu: *blushing* no! This is fine!

Ikuto: You admit kissing me is fine?

Amu: What? N-No! I… R&R!


End file.
